


The Future is Not Set in Stone

by 96flowers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96flowers/pseuds/96flowers
Summary: Queen Amidala's ship escaped Tatooine, but never made it to Coruscant. The 501st and the 212th were ambushed before they could complete a mission that would change the tide of the war. The Force decided it didn't like Palpatine's galaxy wide chess game. Our heroes find out that The Future is Not Set in Stone.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 43
Kudos: 195





	1. The Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Uh Surprise? I know this isn't my Endgame fixit. I can't work on that as much as I'd like to due to needing the script. This came to me one day at work, which is where I have been writing. So updates for this will be few and far between but I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A long time ago...In a Galaxy Far, Far away….

In some no name system in the outer rim, above an uninhabited planet, the 501st Legion under Jedi General, Knight Anakin Skywalker and the 212th Attack Battalion under Jedi General, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi rendezvous for their upcoming mission. Within half an hour of arriving the ships had been ambushed by the separatist fleet. It had taken them completely off guard (as an ambush does) because this mission had only been created the night before and the rendezvous position hadn't been selected till a few hours prior.

The Stargazer, acting as the 501st Flagship while the Resolute was in space dock for repairs, was where the command staff set to have a mission brief. The meeting had just started with the Chancellor, and other Jedi masters when the attack had begun. Ashoka was sent out with a squad of fighters to escort a gunship with Admiral Yularen, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex to The Negotiator to separate the command crews. Once they were safe on board Ashoka took her squadron and went on the offensive. The four of them rejoined the meeting via comms from their new locations.

Due to the nature of the ambush, the veteran crews and ships were at a disadvantage. These are some of the most experienced men in the GAR and whoever had planned the ambush was aware of the fact and had planned accordingly. A normal separatist attack battalion has between 3-5 ships. They sent 10 ships for this ambush. Whoever had leaked the information on this opp did not want this mission completed.

Explosions rocked The Stargazer as Droid fighters made run after run dropping missiles on the battered destroyer. Shields were failing and hull breaches had started appearing. Clones were running through corridors trying to minimize casualties and moving supplies, equipment and any injured clones to interior corridors or the lower hanger bay. The attacking droids are aware that the two generals are onboard the Stargazer and are focusing the attacks there and on the Negotiator, the flagship of the 212th. Ashoka and her squad and a squad from the 212th were running interference as best as they could but were severely outnumbered.

"This is ridiculous!" Anakin shouted as the whole ship shook with more explosions. He was in a holloconfrence with Masters Windu and Plo who were in a race to meet them as backup. They had originally been on their way back towards the Core for leave when they were rerouted. "The Stargazer can't take much more of this!"

"Shields are failing, there are four hull breaches and the hyperdrive is offline," Obi-Wan read the stats as they came through from the crew. On the Negotiator Cody and Rex exchanged worried looks and Yularen turned to look out the view port at the damaged ship.

"Generals," Yularen said to get their attention as he watched the battle. "I do believe it's time to abandon The Stargazer."

"We are already in the process of moving the injured troopers and non essential personnel to the hangar bays and escape pod areas," Obi-Wan sighed and crossed his arms, studying the information. "With this battle raging we cannot evacuate the ship without risking a lot of lives."

"Generals!" Fives shouted as he entered the war room quickly. "Shields on the bridge structure are gone! There is a droid runner lined up for the bridge! All other personnel are evacuating."

"OUT!" Anakin shouted as everyone started running towards the emergency stairs. Anakin and Obi-Wan's wrist comms sparked to life.

"We can't get to it! They are sending fighters to intercept us!" Ashoka said frantically as her squad tried and failed to shoot the runner before it could impact the bridge.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both felt the warning in the force seconds before impact. They both reached out and shoved the rest of the clones down the stairs. Both knowing a few bruises and broken bones was better than dead. They jumped just as the runner hit. They turned and shoved against the oncoming flames and debris but couldn't hold it all back. They fell down the shaft as the bulkhead emergency doors slammed shut. They both hit the bottom and remained still.

Fives was the first one to make it to their sides as emergency lights flickered on. The ship was shuddering and listing to one side as the auxiliary controls engaged. Kix was just behind Fives in making it to the generals. They were both covered in burns, scraps and shrapnel. They were also both unconscious and unaware of the state of their injuries.

"Don't move them!" Kix said urgently over the ringing of the emergency alarms, he had a scanner out reading the injuries of his Jedi. "They both landed hard on their backs. There may be spinal injuries and any movement might make it worse and permanent."

He got affirmative responses from the men that were there. Some of them spread out and were inspecting the damage of the corridor and checking the integrity of the bulkhead. There was static for a moment on the comms before they flickered back to life, the signal rerouted through a different receiver now that the bridge was gone.

"..st...in...Ma...Wan…" Slowly the signal picked up strength. "Masters!?"

It was Ashoka's voice, panicking and concerned at the continued silence from the coms.

"Commander, this is Kix," the medic interjected before she could call out again. "I am with them. They are alive but are in urgent need of medical attention. Far more than I can give them on a half destroyed ship."

"Are they stable?" Admiral Yularen's strong voice came through the comms. There was a soft note of concern that belied his aloof tone. He may think that Skywalker is a pain in the ass, with Kenobi not far behind, but he does care about them.

"For now," the medic said after a moment of silence while he continued his exam. "They saved the lives of everyone on the bridge just now. They kept the explosion mostly at bay even as they fell backwards down the bridge tower shaft so that the bulkhead airlocks could close and engage. They both are covered in lacerations, bruises, and shrapnel. They both hit the ground back first, I won't know for certain until they are in a med bay, but there is possible head, neck, or spinal injuries. They need bacta tanks. Soon."

"The Stargazer is dead in space, The Negotiator is taking heavy damage now that the droids have destroyed the Stargazer's primary bridge," Cody listed out to the others on the comm. They all knew that they had a dangerous decision to make at this time. To stay? Or flee? "Being down a ship normally wouldn't be a huge problem when we have two battalions joined together. But these seppy ships are armed way higher than normal, and this wasn't our mission, we shouldn't engage."

There was silence for a moment, with Anakin and Obi-Wan out of commission, Ashoka is the only remaining Jedi. While Cody is technically equal in rank and Yularen higher than her, they will listen to her opinion and it will influence the final decision. Rex remained quiet as he agreed with Cody.

"I think we need to retreat," Ashoka said eventually, she was breathless and exhaustion weighed in her voice. Her fighter buzzed past the bridge as she chased a droid fighter into a crossfire. "This battle won't end anytime soon if we choose to stay. I've lost Stricker and Ox, and the Hornet squadron lost two birds. We've only taken out a quarter of their fighters. These tin cans must have some new programming because we'll run out of fuel before we finish destroying them. They will also probably succeed in taking out another cruiser or two. Let's live to fight another day."

"I concur," Admiral Yularen agreed almost immediately, there was pride in his voice. Ashoka had come a long way in the few months since she was assigned to Skywalker.

"The question is what to do with the Stargazer," Rex pointed out, he was looking at the readings currently coming in on the damage to his battalion's flagship. "Hyperdrive is down, probably never gonna run again to be honest. The main bridge is gone, structural integrity is gone. It needs to be scuttled, but we can't evacuate in this battle."

"I have an idea," Ashoka said tentatively, knowing this wasn't gonna go over well.

"Why do I feel like this is gonna cause me stress," Cody sighed to Rex who grinned slightly and shrugged. Cody shot him a dirty look, Skywalker had been rubbing off on his blonde vod.

"Because it will cause all of us stress," Ashoka confirmed as she flung her fighter around the outside of The Defender with Broadside hot on her tail covering her back. She spun her fighter hard out of the way so Broadside could destroy the incoming fighter. "We need to tether the Stargazer to one of the other ships and then jump."

There was silence on the comms before Cody sighed loudly.

"I'm afraid that is our only option," Yularen sighed heavily turning his back in the fight to see the schematics of the destroyer. "I would suggest the Guardian, she is an older ship but she's sturdier. We can attach the tethers to the bottom of each ship. Belly to belly, that will bring the Stargazer into the Shields of the Guardian and hopefully offer more protection in hyperspace."

"It can't be a long jump," Cody grunted, quickly doing the math about what the ships can handle in his head. "No more than 15 parsecs, 12 would be better."

There was a long string of binary on the comms as R2 chimed in from his place in Ahsoka's fighter.

"He said there is an old smugglers drop zone not far from here," Ashoka translated for the blue astromech droid. More strings of beeps came through. "It is notorious for random special anomalies but should be safe long enough to drop out, evacuate and scuttle, then jump again."

"How far?" Cody questioned, trading wary glances with Rex and Yularen. He knew about how unpredictable these little hideaways Anakin and his droid kept using were. A few beeps answered the commander and a map popped up in front of him. His brows creased, "14 parsecs if we are lucky."

"You need to do something," Kix cut in, Yularen and Cody startled slightly having forgotten that he was still on the comm. "I have the two generals stabilized and on backboards for transport, we are moving towards the hanger-bay now. They are still in need of more proper medical treatment if we want them to survive the day."

"Do it," Yularen commanded and the bride crew jumped into action. Rex hailed The Guardian on comms.

"Guardian bridge, This is Gregor," the ruff voice of the captain responded immediately.

"We've got a crazy idea," Rex stated bluntly, knowing Gregor would prefer it. "We need to tether the Guardian and the Stargazer together."

There was silence on the other side of the comm for five seconds before a burst of sound came as everyone listening voiced their thoughts on such a dangerous plan. Rex and Cody shared an exasperated glance at the noise. From the other end of the comm Gregor's voice rang out calling for quiet. Then there was a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess," the captain's voice rang through slightly annoyed. "The Stargazer is dead in space."

"Bingo," Rex said grimly.

"Right, engineering, prepare the hyperdrive as best as possible for the extra strain," Gregor began laying out the orders in his crisp professional tone that he is known for. "Bridge, prepare to expand shields to max capacity. Lower hanger, prepare to deploy long range tethers and tractor beams."

There was a chorus of acknowledgments for each order as they are given.

"The orders have been relayed again through the crew here Negotiator, Guardian," Sergeant Boil's voice came through. There was a breathless quality to it. The internal comms system is glitching like mad on the Stargazer so there is a lot of running back and forth to get everything set for the jump. "The Generals are still stable and are in the main hangar bay with the medics waiting for transport."

"Good," Yularen commented, "Hornet squadron, return home. Blue squadron, half provide cover the other half make sure those tethers get into place then return home for the jump."

"Yes Admiral," the pilots call in. Ashoka's voice rang out as the only female.

"Axe, take Dally, Light, and Strap and provide cover," Ashoka designated with hard won confidence. Her men break off as commanded, trusting her to know their strengths almost better than themselves. "The rest of you, follow me. One fighter per tether, let's get this done."

As she finished speaking, the gears of the two best GAR battalions began working like the well oiled machine they were. The Negotiator moved to place itself between The Stargazer and the droids, The Guardian moved so that it was belly to belly with the damaged destroyer, the Hornet squadron were quick in returning to the Negotiator's hanger while Blue squadron split in two. One half, led by Axe, started running interference for the droids making it past the Negotiator's defense, the other half, led by Ashoka, got close to the Stargazer to make sure the tethers were in place and locked for hyperspace. Everyone was primed and ready within 10 minutes with no more major hits to any of the ships. As soon as the last Blue fighter was on board The Defender and the hanger doors were secure, as one unit the six ships turned and jumped to hyperspace.

The next ten minutes in hyperspace were extremely tense, Ashoka had joined Sergeant Key on the bridge. They were watching The Guardian and The Stargazer through the viewport. The tethers were holding but it was a major strain. The two ships were starting to lose momentum. Then, with sighs of relief from every clone and officer, they reentered real space with no major damage. The engines of The Guardian were smoking a little and the hull of the Stargazer was starting to buckle more, but it was better than expected.

"Defender to Stargazer and Guardian," Ashoka called into the comms. She was standing as close to the viewport as she could to see the ships that floated just below hers. "Status report."

There was dead silence for a minute before:

"Defender this is Stargazer," Fives' voice rang through, there was strain seeping in his words and there was some background chatter filtering through. Fives, Echo, Waxer and Boil were all tag teaming keeping the Stargazer in controlled chaos. "We are worse for wear but should survive. The men that had been sent near the escape pods rode through hyperspace in them. A good thing too as everything outside of the hangar bays have lost life support. There are several thousand men in each hangar bay that will need evacuating. The injured need to go first, many of them are critical, including the Generals."

"Defender this is Guardian," Gregor's voice sounded next. He was more calm and collected. "We are fine, the engine is in a cooldown faze but should be back up soon. We will be ready to jump in 15 minutes."

"Stargazer, advise all inhabited pods to eject," Yularen advised, turning to see the stats feeding through to his terminal. "We will send retrieval ships out in a few moments to start bringing the pods onto the other ships. Fives, are all the injured clones in the same hangar bay?"

"Yes Admiral," came the swift reply. "When the structural damage became significant we advised medbay to help all injured personnel to the upper main hangar. There are about 50 critical patients, 150 who need urgent care but are not critical, and another several hundred with varying injuries that can wait but should see a medic."

"The Negotiator is sending a medical transport for critical patients first, the Guardian will be connecting a docking clamp on the lower hangar and sending men in pressure suits to sweep the parts of the ship that lost life support for any survivors and any supplies or the like," Yularen began laying out their rescue plan. As he spoke ships were already moving to carry out the plan. Ashoka was on board a medical transport from the Defender heading to join her Masters and the rest of the command crew. "The Defender is also sending a medical transport. We will evacuate personnel in order of most to least critical. Once all injured parties are out of the way, send the surviving gunships and transports with as many troops as they can hold. Anyone remaining we will send transports back for."

The next 20 mins was full of movement, and like before, everything ran extremely smoothly. Most of the critically injured ended up either on The Negotiator or The Defender, where the head medics could keep close eyes on them. The others were spread between the five remaining ships. It was close quarters with 8000 men displaced from their own ship. Unfortunately the significant damage on board The Stargazer cost the lives of over 1000 men. Soon all souls from The Stargazer were retrieved and the men of the 212th returned to The Guardian with the salvageable supplies and personal items they found in the bunks and command crew quarters. The Guardian was detached from the Stargazer and cleared of the potential debris zone shortly thereafter.

"Last call on all channels for any souls still on board The Stargazer," Admiral Yularen called over the open channel. It was a precaution before any ships were destroyed. There was silence for a few moments before he continued. "All ships, take aim and prepare to fire."

"This shouldn't have happened," Ashoka sighed softly to Rex, her face mirrored the sadness and despair she was feeling at the loss of lives. They were standing side by side with Cody and Admiral Yularen at the window overlooking the ship. Rex glanced at her and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Even after having served for months the loss of life in an unexpected way like this always affected her. "So many lives lost in moments."

"Fire." Admiral Yularen ordered firmly. Immediately after, all five ships fired the strongest missiles in their arsenal to key predetermined points on the destroyer. The ship exploded after taking a missile to each engine and the weapons storage. There was silence on the bridge and on the comms, respecting the lost lives and the lost ship. After a moment the ships came back to life slowly and prepared to make a jump to safer space.

"I am going to check on Master Obi-wan, Master Anakin, and the men," Ashoka said quietly to Cody and turned to leave the bridge. "Please let me know before we jump to hyperspace again."

"Of course Kid," Cody agreed with a nod. His face was blank but his eyes were kind and had worry lines around the edge. "If Kix and Apollo have got any new information would you let us know?"

"Always Cody," Ashoka said and glanced over at the man. She knew he was worried, not only could she sense it in the force but she knew him well enough to know his tells. His eyes were creased in the corners and he kept rotating his left wrist in agitation. Not overly obvious, but to those who know him, like Ashoka, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex and his batchmates, it was glaringly obvious he was worried.

Obi-Wan and Cody had an interesting relationship, at times it was as professional as it could possibly be, but at other times it was like brothers who'd do anything for each other, and sometimes they seemed like an old married couple. In turn, Cody's relationship with those close to Obi-Wan became something more. Ashoka, who treats Obi-Wan as her Master just as much as Anakin, her personal feelings towards him are a mix between father and brother, so Cody thinks of her like his little sister and vice versa. When the 212th and the 501st are together off the battlefield, Ashoka could often be found in the mess with Rex and Cody and any of the vod that were willing to see her as more than a commander. Cody could be found helping her study for her classes or just sitting quietly together in peace.

Anakin and Cody had a more...antagonistic...relationship. They are like brothers, but Cody is as likely to toss Anakin off a speeder as he is to pull him out of the fire. In battle they are perfectly professional, but off the field, Cody is the strict older brother and Anakin is the younger wild child. Cody doesn't always agree with Anakin and vice versa but both will _always_ have each other's backs, and gang up on Obi-Wan to try and force some sleep or food on the overstressed councilor. If there is one thing that the two agree on is Obi-Wan and his health. Period.

Rex is Cody's favorite vod. No one can contest this fact. So when Cody became the Marshall Commander of the 212th under High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rex was dragged along for the ride. Anakin and Rex hit it off from the start, having their 'older brother' figures become close friends and partners. When Anakin was promoted to Knight and granted the 501st, Rex was sent with him. Obi-Wan and Rex also hit it off from the start with the need to keep Anakin alive.

This entire situation was stressful on the command crew. It was almost unheard of for both of them to be out of commission. Ashoka has had very little time to grasp the command at that level and was scared for any big decisions that may come up. Even though she knows that Cody, Admiral Yularen and Rex would never judge her for needing their opinion, there are natural born officers and even some Jedi who would. In the end, Admiral Yelaren is in charge of the fleet, but her opinion will weigh heavily in the final decision.

Her journey to the medbay was made in relative silence and anyone she passed in the halls simply gave her a nod of respect and continued on with their duties. Most were in the process of finding accommodations for the crew and supplies rescued from the Stargazer. The medbay on the other hand was loud and chaotic as medics rushed around trying to stabilize the critically wounded men. Ashoka stood in the doorway for a moment and watched with sorrow in her heart. She could see a few beds in the corner with white sheets draped over top. A few of the men had already passed on. She walked over to the covered men and gently placed a hand on the head of one of the covered clones and bowed her head silently in respect. She didn't uncover them out of respect, but also in fear of who lay beneath. She was being selfish but who could blame her? She was barley 15.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Kix. His face was lined with stress and she could see the exhaustion beginning to creep into his eyes. He gave her shoulder a firm squeeze and she turned back to the fallen men again, he didn't say a word and allowed her to mourn the men silently for a moment more. She turned and, at his silent lead, followed him to a more private room in the medbay. The inside of the room is lined with Bacta tanks and all of them were either occupied, or in the process of being occupied. She immediately saw her Masters at the far side near the window. She walked over to the two and took in the horrible shape they were in.

"These two are some of the luckiest people I know," Kix snorted slightly from behind her. She turned and gave him an incredulous stare. He smiled slightly before elaborating, "They should be dead, Commander. I have treated these two Jedi for more life ending injuries then I can fathom. This time is just one of many. The impact at the bottom of the shaft should have killed them, especially as their focus was on the fire chasing them down as opposed to slowing themselves before impact."

"How bad are we talking, Kix?" Ashoka sighed, she was watching as the two Jedi gently floated in the tanks. Both had been stripped down to their undergarments and had several wires connected to monitor their heart rates, oxygen levels, and brain activities. Both were a mess of bruises down their backs and sides, Anakin had several large patches of bandages along his upper chest and face, Obi-Wan in contrast was covered in burns on his chest and face. He wasn't going to be happy to find out that his beard had to be shaved to treat the burns.

"Well, it is as bad as it looks," Kix grimaced. He took a step forward and pulled up their stats on the tablet next to the tanks. He read through it for a moment as real time updates came through. "When they were brought in, both generals had high grade concussions. General Skywalker had six fractured vertebrae, and he had numerous shrapnel wounds on the upper head and chest area. Luckily, he should face no permanent spinal injury but will have several faint scars where larger pieces of metal were embedded in his sternum. General Kenobi had 4 fractured vertebrae and a cracked pelvis as well as second degree burns on his upper chest and face. He is also extremely lucky and should have no lingering damage but he will need longer in the tank."

By the end of the explanation Ashoka's face had what seemed to be a permanent grimace. She knew the injuries were bad, but this was extreme, even for these two. Skywalker would be, at best, in bacta for 24 hours. Kenobi on the other hand would need at least 48 hours.

"As you probably guessed," Kix continued after she didn't say anything. "Skywalker needs at least 24 hours in the tank, Kenobi needs at least 48 hours. The longest a person can spend at one time is four hours, and I need to rotate who is in the tanks due to the high number of critical patients."

"How bad are the others Kix?" Ashoka asked softly, turning away from her Masters and towards some of the clones in tanks. She walked over to a tank with a 501st trooper floating gently, his name was Tracer if she remembered correctly. He had been working in the transmission room when the terminals exploded from a blast. He and one other trooper survived the explosion. The other trooper pulled Tracer from the debris and only suffered minor burns, he was being treated aboard the Defender. Tracer had third degree burns over most of his body and multiple broken bones.

"We lost five more men after transferring aboard," Kix sighed heavily, he leaned against the wall between tanks. As a medic he understood death like most would never. Today had been hard because it was so unexpected. "Marks, Tell, and Fraz from the 501st, Slips and North from the 212th. The Defender also lost four more men after transfer, Flex and Smooth from the 501st, Sting and Bravo from the 212th. Our death total is now 1,554 but we haven't finished retrieving the escape pods so that number will fluctuate. At this time we are now treating 41 critical patients between the two ships. All are stable at the moment, the most severe were put into bacta first, the next round of bacta treatments will be in about four hours. We also have 75 severely injured men spread through the adjacent living quarters here on this level. None of them are at risk of dying and are being treated by lower ranked medical personnel, the same as the other ship."

"Geez," Ashoka breathed and leaned her weight slightly on Tracer's tank. "I need to report this to…"

Before she could finish speaking she gripped her head and cried out in pain. As Kix was about to respond, the heart monitors for Skywalker and Kenobi skyrocketed. He looked between the three jedi in slight panic, several other medics rushed in to tend to the generals. He turned to Ashoka and caught her as her knees gave out from under her. Her nose started to bleed slightly as she continued to clutch her head in pain. Kix just gently lowered her to the ground and held her, having guessed this was something to do with the force.

Apollo looked at the Generals and Commander and quickly came to the same conclusion. He stalked over to the wall comms unit and hailed the bridge.

"Bridge, Cody," came the crisp voice of the Clone Commander.

"Commander this is Apollo," the medic responded quickly. "We've got a problem. There is something wrong with all three Jedi!"

"Wrong how?" Cody replied sharply. Then before Apollo could answer, "Wait, all three?"

On the bridge Cody, Rex and Yularen all exchanged shocked glances. After receiving a nod from Cody, Rex took off running towards the medbay. Rex and Cody have the most experience dealing with Jedi and the force out of all of the men with how much time they spend with their jedi.

"Ashoka was first," Kix's voice responded, they could hear her slight whimpering in the background. "She was fine, literally in the middle of speaking when she just cried out in pain and was gripping her head. About five seconds later the heart monitors on the Generals started going ballistic. Whatever caused this pulled them from a deep medically induced coma."

"Great," Yularen muttered to Cody. "Force related. This can't be good."

"Admiral!" came a shout from one of the terminals on the bridge. "We are detecting a large space anomaly directly in front of us."

The two whirled around to look out the front of the bridge. The stars distorted, like looking through the bottom of a glass bottle, then out spat a Nubian cruiser with a smoking engine. It fishtailed as it slowed down to a stationary position in space.

Back in medbay all three Jedi eased down from their distressed states. The two masters remained unconscious but Ashoka was breathing heavy and her nose had yet to stop bleeding. Rex ran into the room as the fitting stopped, Kix gently transferred the exhausted Togruta to the captain so he could get a scanner and assess her.

"The fitting has stopped," Apollo says so that the bridge knows what is going on. "The Generals have stabilized and returned to a deeper unconsciousness. Commander Tano is conscious but is exhausted and her nose is still bleeding."

"Good," Cody sighed but was still eyeing the appeared ship. He's been with the Jedi long enough to know the two are connected. "We just had an older model Nubian cruiser appear out of a space anomaly, the engine is smoking."

Rex had eased Ashoka back to her feet and her nose had stopped bleeding. Kix was in the process of giving her a pain killer for the headache.

"I'll be back on the bridge in a moment," she croaked, her voice strained from the headache. "The force distortion brought that ship here, as the only conscious Jedi I need to be present."

"Commander!" Kix tried to protest, his scanner had shown him her vitals were all over the place. She gave him a strained smile and accepted the syringe of pain killer. He sighed when he saw the look on her face and reluctantly let Rex lead her out of the medbay towards the bridge. Before she could get out the door he called after her, "If you start to feel worse com straight back! If I find out you didn't you'll be joining the Generals in enforced sleep!"

She turned and gave him a small salute before disappearing out the door. On the bridge Cody and Admiral Yularen were having a hushed conversation about the Nubian ship that appeared. They were debating whether to hail the ship or let it make contact. Before they could make a decision, a signal for incoming communication went off. The communications officer looked over at the Commander and Admiral.

At this time Ahsoka and Rex made it back to the bridge, Waxer came over and brought the two up to speed. There was a pause before they motioned for the comm to be put through. It was audio only,

"This is The Naboo Royal Starship carrying Queen Amidala," a voice came across the line, distorted by the damage done to the ship. Everyone's eyebrows were up at their hairline, everyone knew that Amidala was no longer queen. The voice continued, "we have escaped the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo, we've just come from Tatooine where we were forced to stop for repairs, but now our engine is dead and our life support is failing. Please, help us."


	2. An Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you have already read chapter two once, please do so again. I forgot about Jar Jar and had to go back and add him in. Oops?

An Escape

_"This is The Naboo Royal Starship carrying Queen Amidala," a voice came across the line, distorted by the damage done to the ship. Everyone's eyebrows were up at their hairline, everyone knew that Amidala was no longer queen. The voice continued, "we have escaped the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo, we've just come from Tatooine where we were forced to stop for repairs, but now our engine is dead and our life support is failing. Please, help us."_

Twenty Minutes Prior For the Crew of the Nubian Starship

The sleek blue chrome starship rockets away from the dustball planet of Tatooine at the fastest speed possible. On board, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was helping get Anakin Skywalker settled in the common area of the ship.

"Okay Ani," Qui-Gon smiled as he kneeled down to be level with the young boy. Qui-Gon knows that his height intimidates people and he actively tries to avoid that with children. "I ask that you stay here for now, Obi-Wan and I will be in the engine room down the hall. We have things to discuss. Sache and Rabe will stay here till we get back and help you settle."

"Yes Sir," the young boy answered quietly. He was shivering slightly at the artificially cold air. Sache came forward and wrapped a thick shall around his shoulders. The young boy looked in awe at the soft rich material. "Wow, I've never felt something so soft."

"Come Ani," the handmaiden said softly and pulled the young man away. She, like Padme and the other handmaidens, were shocked and disgusted to find out about Slavery still being practiced. She wanted to take this sweet little boy and hide him away from the universe. No doubt he had already seen too much in his young life. For now, she got him to sit down while Rabe brought him some water and something to eat. The two jedi took the chance to slip away down the hall.

They did not speak until the door had sealed behind them. Qui-Gon leaned heavily against the wall when he was sure that there was privacy. Obi-Wan stood close to him, looking at him in worry. There was a lurch and the ship jumped to hyperspace.

"This complicates things," Qui-Gon sighed heavily when he straightened up a moment later. The dry look Obi-Wan threw him made him smile slightly, glad that his padawan wasn't so shaken to not be snarky.

Before either of them could continue, the force cried out in warning and warped painfully around the ship. Both Jedi cried out and slid to the floor in pain. In the common area of the ship Anakin was in tears as the force split, Rabe was holding him tight against her trying to offer any kind of comfort. His nose was starting to bleed and after a moment he slipped unconscious.

Jar-Jar was starting to freak out and run around the common area irritating everyone. He eventually tripped over his own feet and managed to knock himself out. Sache gently turned him onto his side so he wouldn't swallow his own tongue.

The pilots of the ship were in a panic, the hyperspace around them had altered. Instead of there being a traditional blue screen with stars streaking past, the view window showed a rainbow of colors and it was blinding to look at. The hyperdrive was stressed beyond belief as the controls were spitting out warnings faster than the pilots could manage.

"Everyone hold on!" The pilot's voice sounded over the comms. "Something has happened to our hyperspace tunnel."

Padme rushed out of her state room towards the common area when she felt the ship sutter. She had been about to change from her handmaiden outfit to her queen garb when it started. Sabe, who had been with her for the transition, rushed out after her, still dressed as the queen. Padme went straight to Rabe and Anakin hoping to help in some way, but could do no more than try and stop his nose from bleeding everywhere.

After ensuring that Jar-Jar was in no immediate danger, Sache went looking for the two Jedi, hoping to find some answers. When she opened the door to the engine room where the two had gone to have a private conversation, she found the two on the floor supporting each other. Both of their faces were creased in pain, Obi-wan was also bleeding from the nose like Anakin. She took note that the engine was starting to smoke but the atmosphere filters had kicked in and was filtertering it out. Deeming it something that could wait, Sache rushed forward and gently started whipping Obi-wan's nose with a spare cloth as he whimpered slightly in pain. The older jedi wasn't making a sound but had reached out and latched onto his padawan, either to help support him or to support himself, Sache did not know. Sache activated the internal comms systems panel that was near her position:

"The Jedi are both down," she said as quietly as she dared, hoping not to exasperate the headaches the two were dealing with. "They are both clutching their heads and Padawan Kenobi has a nose bleed like little Ani. the engines have begun smoking, the atmosphere filters are currently able to handle the strain but I don't know for how much longer."

Back in the common area Padme and Captain Panaka share a concerned glance. They knew that this was something to do with the mystical Force that the Jedi wield, all they could do was hope that whatever was happening didn't tear them to shreds. Of everyone on board, they understood the jedi best, having had lessons and briefing on the jedi during their training to take the positions they currently hold. After exchanging another glance Captain Panaka returned to the flight deck, and Padme signaled for Sabe to stay as the decoy for now.

The next few minutes seemed to drag by, then suddenly the ship learched and fell out of whatever warped version of hyperspace they were in back to real space. It was like a switch had been thrown, Anakin, Padawan Kenobi, and Master Jinn all seemed to relax at the same time. Ani was still unconscious but more relaxed than he was before, his young body not fit to handle the exertion that it was forced to endure. Obi-wan and Qui-gon both took several deep breaths and mentally catalogued their health. When they were assured of themselves they slowly began to rise. Sache was quick to help them to their feet when they appeared to have some trouble.

In the flight deck the three Naboo officers were staring out of their view port in fear and amazement. In front of them there were five large war ships that looked a little worse for wear but still able to tear them to shreds if they so much as moved wrong. Their attention, however, was quickly pulled to their controls and computers as their systems began to fail. It seems that the strain from whatever happened had damaged their ship beyond what they can repair in space or without proper tools and parts.

Back in the engine room Sache was using the emergency coolant canister to ease the heat in the engine core. The two Jedi had thanked her for her assistance but decided to make way to the bridge to see where they had ended up. Upon entering the bridge Obi-Wan went directly to the pilots and started helping assess the damage, Qui-Gon approached Captain Panaka and gazed out at the ships with the man.

"What do you think, Master Jedi?" the Nubian officer questioned quietly. His face was lined with worry and stress. The last few days had surely started to give him ulcers from all the stress. Qui-Gon was quiet for a moment as he reached his exhausted force senses out to the looming war ships.

His brow creased and the wrinkles around his eyes became more pronounced as he felt the thousands of life forms, so very similar but also unique. Soon he came upon three signatures that he recognized as force sensitive. One was very familiar even though he couldn't place it. Two of the presences were extremely muddled, likely unconscious, the third felt young and muddled from pain. None of the life forms on the ships felt actively hostile, just wary.

"I believe they do not mean us harm Captain," Jinn stated as he crossed his arms and gently rubbed his chin. His voice was scratchy from the strain moments before. "They may be willing to give us aid, and help us find out what happened to us. I sense three Jedi among the crews."

"Master I do believe that contacting them sooner rather than later would be beneficial," Obi-Wan spoke up from near the internal monitor. He honestly looked a mess, about what Qui-Gon felt if he was honest with himself. There was a blood stain on the front of his pale tunics from his nose bleed, his ginger hair was sticking in every direction, and his face was still pale and pinched in pain from the lingering headache.

"What is the damage, Padawan," Qui-Gon sighed tiredly, really wishing this mission was over, or assigned to someone else. He was getting too old for things like this. Looking over at his Obi-Wan, he regrets not suggesting him for the trials. He had been ready for sometime, but he was being selfish and kept him with him. Obi-Wan had been there through a lot of terrible things and he had become attached.

"Well," Obi-Wan sighed, turning to look at his Master. "The life support systems are failing, the hyperdrive is gone completely and the sublight engines might as well be dead. We also can not seem to make a solid connection with the holonet and our internal clocks and computers are offline."

"Podoo," Captain Panaka cursed and ran a hand over his face. "How sure are you that they don't mean us any harm?"

"Almost completely," Qui-Gon answered immediately. The lights flickered a few times and the bridge occupants shared a concerned glance. Captain Panaka sighed and commed the common area where he knew both Padme and Sabe were. Anakin was still unconscious so it was safe for him to speak to Padme not Sabe.

"Yes Captain," The Queen's voice came through, it was distorted, likely from the damage to the internal systems. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shot each other a glance, already knowing the ruse and getting slightly exasperated with it.

"Our engines are dead and our life support is failing," the captain began, blunt as he knew the queen would appreciate in a situation like this. "We came out of hyperspace in front of five warships. They have made no attempt to attack us nor hail us. Master Jinn believes there to be Jedi on board and senses no ill will. I believe our best course of action is to hail them and ask for aid."

There was silence on the other side of the comms for a moment.

In the common area the handmaidens looked to their queen. She was deep in thought and the worry was plain on her face. She was still kneeled down next Ani, gently stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him even though he was still unconscious. Seeming to sense her unease and worry he gently nuzzled her hand and snuggled closer to Rabe. Jar Jar had come around but sensing the mood, was silent for once. She sighed and made a decision, hoping that it wouldn't get them killed.

"Do it Captain," the queen commanded. Her voice is as regal as ever, even through the damaged comms.

Back in the flight deck Captain Panaka signaled to one of the pilots to open communication with the lead ship. The pilot struggled a minute to get the com system working. He nodded as the Captain was sent through and accepted by the war ship. The man took a deep breath before making a statements that will hopefully save their lives;

"This is The Naboo Royal Starship carrying Queen Amidala," his voice was strong as he spoke, hiding the nerves that the two jedi could clearly feel. He continued, "we have escaped the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo, we've just come from Tatooine where we were forced to stop for repairs, but now our engine is dead and our life support is failing. Please, help us."

There was silence on the other end of the communication for a moment, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could feel the shock and disbelief from the young force user and the men listening on the bridge. Soon a young female voice, full of static, responded;

"Naboo Royal Starship this is the Jedi Cruiser Negotiator of the Galactic Army of the Republic," everyone on the little ship was in shock. The Republic didn't have a standing army, let alone one run by the Jedi. Before anyone could respond the young voice continued. "I am sure you have questions, as do we. We are granting you access to the main hangar on our ship. We will send a rescue ship to tow you in. Once aboard we will get to the bottom of what has happened. I will meet you in the hanger. As a show that you can trust us I will send through a set of codes that the two Jedi on board your ship should recognize."

There was a ping on the comms computer terminal and a code was displayed holographically, the system was glitching and the image was blinking in and out. Qui-Gon took a step closer to examine the display. After a moment he nodded that it was acceptable. Captain Panaka motioned for him to speak if he wished.

"Young one," the master spoke with a dip of the head towards the Captain in acknowledgement. "Your code has been received. I recognize and accept it. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, with my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, we were the jedi in charge of negotiations with the Trade Federation for the blockade. We will be working with you to figure out what has just happened."

In the background of the call there was muttering after he introduced them. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his master who was looking amused at the reaction. When there was movement in front of them they turned and watched as a smaller escort ship launched from the upper hanger of the ship closest to them.

"Well met Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi " the female's voice came again. "I am Jedi Padawan Ashoka Tano. The Knight and Master assigned to these two battalions are both currently unconscious in medbay. We have just been in a rather disastrous ambush and we lost a destroyer. I will introduce them once you are aboard and we have had a moment to speak."

"Naboo Starship this is the escort ship Crescent," A male voice came through before Qui-Gon could respond. "Everyone on board please brace for tether attachment and tow. We will have you on board the Negotiator shortly. A medical team will meet us there for anyone on board who is suffering after effects of the anomaly."

"Thank you Crescent," Master Jinn responded as everyone around the ship started to sit and strap in. "I will see you in a moment Padawan Tano."

The comms cut out before they could respond, the lights flickered, and with a whine all the power cut out on board. The crew exchanged nervous glances but felt the slight bump as the tether attached to the hull. Looking out the front window those in the flight deck saw them start to move towards the star destroyer. Within two minutes the ship was being eased down into the hangar by the rescue ship and support crews.

Once the ship was settled, they hurried over to hook up external power that would allow the ship to open the ramp. The pilots saw the auxiliary controls kick on and lowered the boarding ramp. Slowly the passengers gathered in the loading bay looking towards the queen. Anakin had woken during the tow to the Negotiator, he was being helped by Sache with Padme slightly in front of him. Sache was telling him what had happened and what they are doing. Sabe, still as the decoy, signaled Captain Panaka and the Jedi to lead the group down the ramp. As they exited the Nubian into the Star Destroyer they were in shock and awe. There were hundreds of armored soldiers scurrying around the bay, some wearing their helmets others without. What struck them was that they were mostly identical, some wore their hair differently, some had tattoos, some had painted armor.

"Clones," Obi-Wan breathed in slight mortification, knowing that cloning had been outlawed in the Republic for several centuries. His master gave a slight tilt of his head to show he saw and recognized it as well. They turned together when they felt the Padawan enter the hangar. With her, entered who they assumed to be a medic and the commanding officers of the fleet.

"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi," Ashoka greeted with a bow. The soldiers were gathering around trying to look inconspicuous but were failing miserably.

"Padawan Tano," the two responded in kind. They studied each other for a moment before the young togruta jedi sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Before we get into what's going on, introductions are in order I believe," Ashoka said tiredly. The Master took a moment to study her closer, her skin was paler than it should be, she had dark circles forming under her eyes and there as remnants of blood on her top. The soldier with blue strips gently placed a hand on her back, trying to offer some sort of support.

"I believe that is wise," The Jedi Master agreed with a small smile. He motioned to the dark skinned man standing beside him. "This is Captain Panaka, head of Queen Amidala's guard."

Panaka gave a sharp nod in greeting before Qui-Gon continued introductions. He motioned to the group standing behind him.

"We have Queen Amidala and her loyal Handmaidens, Padme and Sache will be the ones in charge of the handmaidens and anything that needs to go through the queen," the two young women bowed slightly to signify who they were. Ashoka had a very amused glint in her eye after seeing Padme, a look that was shared by a few of the officers. The truth of using a decoy was added into the report of the invasion and most of them had studied this report at one time or another. Also, most of them knew Senator Amidala from one misadventure or another. Instead of saying anything Ashoka bowed and the soldiers saluted the 'Queen'.

"The Gungan is Jar Jar Binks, Obi-Wan and I saved his life after we snuck down to the planet, in return he helped us find our way to Theed." Jar Jar waved as swayed on his feet. Qui-Gon continued motioning to the two pilots, "These are Heek Urbass and Atonas Venciall, the two skilled pilots that got us off Naboo and Tatooine."

"We wouldn't have made it far without that little droid," Urbass mentioned after the two saluted the group. And as if summoned by the mention of his deeds, a little blue and white astromech shot down the loading ramp of the Nubian ship. The droid swung around the group and bumped into Master Jinn with a loud beep, demanding to be introduced. There was a giggle from behind the handmaidens that split people's attention from the extremely familiar droid and the young human child that they had all seemed to miss.

Qui-Gon heaved a put upon sigh at the antics of the astromech droid and patted him on the head.

"This little droid is R2-D2, without him we would never have made it past the blockade," there were wide eyed looks at the droid. Not many people knew the origins of R2-D2. Qui-Gon continued with the final introduction, "and hiding behind the handmaidens is Anakin Skywalker, a young boy who helped us escape Tatooine."

There were several cut off gasps as the young boy stepped forward shly and waved at the crowd. Ashoka was looking at the younger version of her master slightly wide eyed. Rex gave her a small nudge and she smiled at the young boy and gave him a bow.

"Well met," She chimed heartfelt eyes widened slightly at such an honest greeting, slaves were often tolerated. He had proved himself to Padme, Qui-Gon and the others, but she was someone brand new. She turned and motioned behind her. "With me we have Admiral Yelaren, he is the highest ranked officer between the five ships. He is in charge of several different attack battalions and was with us for our mission that is probably going to have to be scrubbed. The man with the yellow stripe down the front of his armour is Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion, the Negotiator is their flag ship. The blond man is Captain Rex of the 501st Legion, our flagship was the destroyer that was lost in the ambush. The man with the blue on his chest is Kix, our medic. Was anyone injured?"

"Well met," Master Jinn responded and bowed in sync with his padawan. "Ani was knocked unconscious for a few moments by the distortion and had a nose bleed. Obi-Wan also suffered a nose bleed, and both of us have lingering headaches. Jar Jar managed to knock himself out while in a panic."

"The rest of us are uninjured," Captain Panaka assured when they turned to him. "A little shook up from the last few days but that is to be expected."

"I have a few pain killers here I can give you," Kix offered, showing the two jedi his medical case. He had pulled out his scanner and was calibrating it. He eyed the gungan, having heard of his infamous clumsiness. "If the young one was unconscious for a little while I would like to take him to the med bay for monitoring, I don't have much experience with Gungans but I can assist if needed."

Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi exchange glances but before they could speak Ahsoka stepped forward to catch their attention.

"Why don't we all go to the conference rooms not far from the med bay," she suggested. Rex and Cody caught on fast to what she was planning and nodded in agreement. "We'll be close enough that if you find something troubling, you can take Ani and Jar Jar there. My Master and Grandmaster, the two Jedi with these battalions are there, and I will take you to see them once we have spoken. I do believe in this matter, it will be seeing is believing."

"Then lead on Padawan Tano," Captain Panaka said after getting a nod from the Queen. The large party followed the young girl through the corridors of the ship. As they passed by soldiers would stop and salute to their commanding officers. The party from the past was clearly confused and out of their depths.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both noticed that the men were being just as respectful and courteous to Ashoka. They both had theories of what was going on but neither said anything. After about ten minutes and several lift rides later they made it to a large conference room. Everyone settled around the large conference table and eyes settled on the three Jedi.

"Aright young one," Qui-Gon said expectantly, looking at the young padawan. He sat with his hands in his robes and Obi-Wan was copying him. Kix had taken the young Skywalker and clumsy Gungan to the side and was gently checking them over. He was frowning at his data pad but after a moment he nodded at Ashoka that everything was okay for the moment.

"This will sound crazy," she began nervously. The others exchanged looks, for this was the first time she had expressed any stronger emotion. She glanced around and caught Cody's eye, he gave her an encouraging nod, she felt Rex press his knee to her's under the table as well. She took a deep breath, "I believe that you are all ten years in the future."


	3. The Future..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter than I usually produce for any of my stories. Part of the reason is work has sucked these last few weeks and if things continue the way they are I will be without a job after next week. So I may post more or I may be on an indeterminable hiatus till I can find a new one. The other part is that I want the chapter where the meet the future versions of Obi-Wan and Anakin to be a chapter of its own.
> 
> To everyone saying the preferred it without Jar Jar... Me too...Me too... But I want to stay as close to the original as possible because I will be throwing a lot of it out the window. In the next few chapters I am going to find a way to get him somewhere he can not mess things up.
> 
> Anyway, here is chapter three. I hope everyone enjoys, let me know what you think in the comments.

The Future..?

_"This will sound crazy," she began nervously. The others exchanged looks, for this was the first time she had expressed any stronger emotion. She glanced around and caught Cody's eye, he gave her an encouraging nod, she felt Rex press his knee to her's under the table as well. She took a deep breath, "I believe that you are all ten years in the future."_

There was silence for a moment. The non Jedi members of the new group were visually skeptical. They looked at each other in disbelief before glancing at the two jedi in their group, Ani even went so far as to slide from his chair and all but climb into the laps of the two as he squeezed into the small gap between them. Obi-Wan had settled a hand on the young boy's back while simultaneously dropping his head into his other hand. Qui-Gon blinked once, twice, then slumped back in his chair with a hand over his eyes.

"This is totally something that would happen to us," Obi-Wan muttered, the answering snort from his master was agreement enough. Obi-Wan peaked at his master, the slight glare made Cody cover a grin. "I blame you."

Qui-Gon shot his Padawan a betrayed look but sighed. "Okay, this kind of thing would happen to me."

"Wait," Panaka said quickly and eyes wide with disbelief. "You believe this?"

"Unfortunately," Qui-Gon said, defeated and turned to look at the Nubian captain. "This is not unheard of in jedi's history. But it hasn't happened since the end of the Sith War and the documentation of the phenomena is severely lacking."

Ahsoka nodded at her men to show that this was true and why she accepted it as easily as she had. Obi-Wan just let out a groan and allowed his head to slip off his hand and thunk onto the table. Anakin looked alarmed at the Padawan, he glanced around fearfully, he didn't like this situation. Padme, seeing his distress and that the Jedi were occupied, waved him over to her and gently pulled him into her lap. Ahsoka and Rex exchanged a knowing look while Cody just looked slightly exasperated, finally realizing that these two were hopeless.

"Severely lacking?" The "Queen" questioned, her voice was hard and there was a note of worry that was echoed on the faces of the handmaidens, pilots, Jar Jar, and the Captain. Qui-Gon sat back up and turned his full attention to the young women sitting at the table. "I was under the impression that the Jedi Archives are extensive. The most complete collection of knowledge in the Republic."

"The Jedi archives are vast and full of knowledge, this is true, but anything before the founding of our current Republic is a different story," Qui-Gon admitted, he glanced at his padawan in concern and gently placed a large hand on his back. "The Sith War nearly destroyed the Jedi. The Temples from that time sit in ruin and the records salvaged were almost nonexistent. Most of our records from before the Sith War were taken from our abandoned temple on Tython and those stop at the time we were forced to flee that planet until its rediscovery. There are about 1500 years where our records are basically empty. Time Travel is documented several times in our records, generally in time periods of extreme unrest and upheaval in the Force."

"Extreme unrest in the Force…" Ahsoka muttered her, her brow creased as she thought about those implications. Qui-Gon glanced at her and immediately felt a pit of unease settle deep in his heart. Padme spoke up, having not heard Ahsoka.

"There's a but isn't there."

"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed against the table. He sat up and rubbed at the red spot on his forehead. Cody smiled a little in bemusement, thinking fondly of his General who had a habit of doing the same thing. It was nice to see a small quirk that hadn't changed in the decade between the two. Obi-Wan continued for his master. "The records of time travel are severely lacking in that it talks of travelers in time of need, but it never talks about how they got there or how they got back. Only that they arrived and that, eventually, they were returned home."

"So basically," Panaka spoke wearily. "We don't know how to get home, only that we will go home. We also don't have a time frame for this."

"Basically," Ahsoka agreed with a nod. She leaned back slightly in her chair, some tension draining away now that the others somewhat accepted the situation. "We also know that all the travelers were brought forward in time to learn something vital that would change the course of events. There is documentation that the events before the change would have led to the end of the Jedi and the Force as we know it."

There was silence again as everyone absorbed this. Qui-Gon was quick to understand, as he had heard her soft statement a moment before. His eyes became razor sharp as they landed on her again.

"You have an idea of what it is we are supposed to learn about and change," he said with such sureness that startled the others.

"I do," She agreed and looked around her at the men she called brothers. The travelers took a glance around again at the warship and the soldiers among them. "The Republic is at war. A civil war. The Separatists, who broke away due to corruption in the Senate but are also corrupt due to the leaders of their systems, and The Republic."

"There have been civil wars in the past," Rabe pointed out softly. "What makes this one different?"

Ahsoka sighed again, she seems to be doing a lot of that today, and glanced at the men around her. They all gave her encouraging looks, Cody quirked an eyebrow in question and she gave a slight nod. He pressed his knee against hers before speaking.

"That's because in the past the Republic didn't have a standing army nor was it led by Jedi," Cody said bluntly. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan blinked at him a little wide eyed before looking at Ashoka in a silent demand to explain.

"It's a long story that I don't have all the answers to," Ashoka shrugged slightly, she paused for a moment to gather her scattered thoughts on the matter. "The biggest factor that dragged us into the war, instead of remaining neutral like in the past, was that the Separatists are being led by the Sith."

Another loud THUD followed Obi-Wan dropping his head onto the table for a second time. In the corner Kix twitched. Rex looked at the medic in amusement as Cody looked at his younger General in exasperation. Qui-Gon once again looked at his Padawan in concern but his attention was soon back on the other padawan.

"If my memory of the mission report is accurate during your escape from Tatooine you faced a red and black tattooed Zabrak wielding a double bladed red saber," Ashoka said, also looking at the younger version of her grandmaster in concern. When Qui-Gon nodded in agreement she continued. "He was the Sith apprentice, though we didn't learn this until about a year ago. For the last decade we didn't know if he was the Master or the Apprentice. Before you ask, he is killed towards the completion of the Naboo mission."

"So he is Sith," Jinn sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot today as well. Ashoka flashed him a look of sympathy and concern. She did not wish to be the one to inform him that his former Master was now the new Apprentice. "If he is killed not long after our first encounter, who is the new apprentice?"

"A fallen Jedi Master," Ashoka said before any of the clones or the Admiral could say anything, they shot her confused looks but stayed silent. "That's all I will say on the matter until either my Master or Grandmaster are able to answer your questions, or we manage a secure line to the temple and the council. That is a particular piece of information that while I know who, I don't know the how or why. Which wouldn't be fair to you."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both got bad feelings following that statement. Before they could continue their conversation Ashoka's comms beeped for an incoming message. She jumped slightly before accepting the incoming call.

"Commanders, Admiral, all escape pods have been retrieved and the other ships have readied for hyperspace, waiting on your call," Boil's voice chirped from the comm unit.

"Good, let's make the jump," Ahsoka said after getting a nod from the Admiral. "You call it Sergent."

"Yes Ma'am," he responded crisply, they could practically hear the salute. There was a click as the communication stopped from her personal unit before the chim went off overhead signaling a ship wide message. "All ships and hands prepare for hyperspace jump in 3….2….1…"

There was a small jolt as the ship jumped to hyperspace everyone glanced out the view port to see the blue tunnel, they could also see one of the other ships close by. The time travelers noticed a decrease in tension in their counterparts immediately.

"All ships successfully in hyperspace," Boil continued, there was a pause before he finished with, "Expected arrival in 5 hours 8 minutes. Negotiator out."

"Where are we going exactly?" Padme questioned after a moment of watching the hyperspace tunnel. "And why were you so tense before?"

"We had escaped an ambush by jumping to that empty region of space," Admiral Yelaren spoke up for the first time. Attention snapped to him quickly, when speaking people tended to listen to him. "We made a quick jump so we could scuttle the Stargazer and make sure the Guardian was hyperspace ready. You all happened to drop out of the anomaly before we could retreat to friendly space. We had to make haste, otherwise the Sepratist ships would have followed us. We were tense because we didn't have enough firepower to defeat those ships at this time if they had followed us. As to where we are going, there is a GAR medical station here in the outer rim that we are jumping too to drop off our wounded and strategize."

"Master's Windu and Koon will be rendezvousing with us there," Ashoka spoke again, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's attention snapped to her very quickly. "They were on their way to act as back up on the mission we had planned, but when we were ambushed before the mission could begin it was decided we would regroup and replan."

There was silence for a moment as everyone took a moment to process the events that had transpired, Ashoka and her men took a moment to breathe for being out of immediate danger for the time being. She cast a look at Kix and tilted her head towards where they knew the medbay to be, and after checking on the status of his patients, nodded in silent agreement.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to introduce you to my Master and Grandmaster," Ashoka suggested to Jinn and Kenobi. The master of the pair raised an eyebrow in question, she had been reluctant to share who they were so far. "They won't be able to greet you at this time as they are both unconscious in two of our bacta tanks, but I think you should know."

"If you believe it wise, young one," Master Jinn said serenely, he looked around at the other time travelers, "perhaps just Obi-Wan, Ani, Padme, and I should go?"

"I would appreciate that," Kix spoke for the first time, he was looking over the large party with a critical eye. "I don't need all of you in my already crowded medbay. Once the Generals are more stable the rest of you can see them in their quarters."

The group nodded in agreement and they all stood. Cody went over to the door and peeked his head out and asked the trooper on guard to come in.

"Those of you who are not going with us to the medbay will go with Tipper," Cody explained, indicating the new addition. "He will take you to the guest quarters a few decks up, near the General's quarters. You will probably have to divide into two or three groups, this is a war ship and our guest quarters, even for important guests, are rather small."

There was silent communication between the handmaidens and the queen, they knew how they were going to recommend the split. After a moment they looked back at Cody and nodded they were ready. The new trooper saluted and stepped back out the door, waiting for the group he was to escort.

"I must return to the bridge," Admiral Yelaren said to Ashoka and Cody, "Inform me of any changes in our Generals."

"Yes sir," Ashoka and Cody replied swiftly. Yelaren nodded and strode purposely from the room.

Kix stepped forward and motioned those remaining to follow him. Qui-Gon went first after gently taking Anakin by the hand, Padme was next followed closely by Obi-Wan, the last to leave the room was Ashoka, Cody and Rex. The three took a fortifying breath before entering the medbay with the other, they knew this was going to be a bit of a rollercoaster.


End file.
